marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Generations: Phoenix
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Stephanie Hans | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = When I look at her now, she's not the Phoenix. She's not even the high-and-mighty Jean Grey. She's just... me... and she's confused and scared, too. I can maybe... somehow... I can help her... spare her. Spare myself. | Speaker = Marvel Girl | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = R.B. Silva | Inker1_1 = Adriano Di Benedetto | Inker1_2 = R.B. Silva | Colourist1_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Darren Shan | Editor1_2 = Chris Robinson | Editor1_3 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis1 = The young Jean Grey suddenly finds herself within the Vanishing Point. She eventually finds she's on a beach in Italy, and uses a wide-scale psychic "nudge" to hide her uniform from anyone who looks at her. After a quick mental sweep, Jean seemingly finds the older Jean Grey on the beach; however, the younger Jean realizes that this is not actually the older Jean, but rather, the Phoenix. "Jean" informs her younger self that she can sense her there. Young Jean begins to ask "Jean" about the Phoenix Force, as it is coming for her in the present; however, "Jean" interrupts and, feeling hungry, takes her younger self to Cefalù for food, then to the Flames Nightclub, but the younger Jean won't stop trying to ask the older "Jean" questions about the Phoenix Force. Young Jean notices the man who came to "Jean" at the beach is also in the club, and that this is in fact the illusionist, Mastermind. "Jean" then decides to show her younger self what the Phoenix is all about, and they fly into space. Minutes later, they arrive on another planet about to be consumed by Galactus. Phoenix declares that the planet is under her protection and easily deals with Galactus' herald, Terrax. Galactus takes notice, and begins to fight the Phoenix. Galactus using the Power Cosmic, begins to syphon energy from the Phoenix. Marvel Girl begins to draw telepathic energy from everywhere around her, including Terrax, Galactus, and the Phoenix Force itself. This results in Marvel Girl creating her own purple, Phoenix-like psychic aura, and punching Galactus in the face hard enough to knock him over. Terrax admits that his master is impressed and will spare this world, but he will obliterate them, should they get in his way again. The Phoenix then claims that this is why she is here, to save lives, but Marvel Girl replies "no." The Phoenix can tell that there is something Jean is not telling her about their future, but then the Watcher arrives, appearing only to Marvel Girl, informing her that while he cannot intervene, the choice she makes to tell the Phoenix about the future would impact everything that comes after. Jean decides not to tell the Phoenix about the near future, and the Watcher takes Jean back to the Prime Marvel Universe before she can even say goodbye to the Phoenix. Yet, the Phoenix says that it's alright, and that they both know they will meet again. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * Jean Grey * Numerous unnamed aliens * Races and Species: * * * * * Unidentified alien species * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* **** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * * * | Solicit = • Teenage Jean Grey is willing to do whatever it takes to avoid the fate that befell her predecessor. • But when Jean is cast through time and comes face-to-face with the newly possessed Phoenix, will she find the key to saving herself… or learn that her fate is sealed? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included